1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling transferring of a state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a long-term evolution (LTE) system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes at least one evolved Node-B (eNB) for communicating with a user equipment (UE), and for communicating with a core network. The core network may include a mobility management and a Quality of Service (QoS) control for the UE.